Beautiful Bones
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: You don't understand,I just want to be perfect."Miley said as she avoided Joe's eyes. Joe took a deep breath afraid of the answer to his question."What's your idea of perfect?" Miley smiled."Ana." Rated T for Eating Disorder.MOE,NILEY.Based on my battle
1. Chapter 1

**The story you are about to read is party based on my experience of this eating disorder I live with everyday.**

**I recognize I have it but please I do not want this to be a trigger so if you or anyone has an eating disorder please i urge you to get help.**

**Anorexia and Bulimia is not fun, it takes over you and your life...with that said this story is a MOE and a NILLY.**

**So yeah if you don't like the couple please read the story I hope this will touch some of you.**

**Thanks so much and please review.**

**^_^**

* * *

"You don't understand I just want to be perfect."Miley said as she avoided Joe's eyes. Joe took a deep breath afraid of the answer to his question."What's your idea of perfect?" Rated T for Eating ,NILEY.

**disclaimer: I do not own anything. Google, Panda Express, and FYI THIS FIC IS LEGAL it's JOE GRAY and NICK GRAY ;]**

Chapter 1: That Single Comment

_I was 16,when it all happened. You see my story isn't one people like to share._

_The movies,books, ect. only explain the bad side of it, never the good. I saw the beauty of it. I saw the happiness._

_That was almost 2 years ago...._

**_BBBBBBBB_**

Lily and Nick stood in front of the grave. Three yellow flowers were by the grave and Lily's eyes watered up.

"Lily?"Nick asked as he noticed his girlfriend tearing up.

"I'm fine,i'm fine. I should be the one that's stronger." Lily choaked. Nick grabbed her and embraced her in a hug when

he saw a car pull up.

"The fantastic four are all together..."Lily smiled softly.

Nick didn't think that person would show up. It was too soon it was-

_**Around 2 Years AGO.**_

Miley POV

"Lily."I said but I don't think she could hear me. I looked around and saw all the sale signs up. Well duh we are in the mall

durring Christmas season.

"Gosh you think he will be busy?"Lily asked me as she came to me with two jackets.

"Lemme guess...Nick?"I asked with a sly smile on my face.

Yeah most girls would kill if thier best friend dated thier long time ex but not me. Me and Nick started dating around when I was 13 up until I was 15. We ended things kinda rocky but since me,Lily,Joe,and Nick have been the fantastic four since we were little.

Of course while me and Nick were dating we tried to get Lily and Joe to hook up. Yeah they had several dates, were together one week here one week there. But overall it was just a flirty thing that they shared. Also I knew Lily had liked Nick, and vise versa.

She finally had the guts to spill itto me on my birthday after I caught her and hime share a smile...cute. Why didn't I mind this because maybe a cute older,funny,charming,child-at-heart boy had caught my eye...

"Yeah, you think he would like it?"Lily asked me as she held the gray jacket up.

"Hmmm."I stared at it. Lily's face then turned into horror.

"Gosh this is awkward isn't it?"Lily peeped.

"No Lils!"I said as I hugged her and she looked in my eyes.

"I am completely fine with it. We've all been friends since we were small, you really think I would lie

to you?" I asked her.

She cocked her brow before smiling,"Thanks Mi."

"No problem and yes I would so go for the Grey. You know mister Nick Gray better than I do." I laughed. Lily smiled as she

paid for the jacket.

We walked out of the store when something yummer than Daddy's smoked ribs on a hot summer smell caught my attention.

"Lil?"I asked, as I looked she has smelled what I has smelled.

"Food court?"Lily asked.

"Let's go." I smiled. One thing I loved about Lily she could eat like me.

We rushed over and saw what we were smelling....PANDA EXPRESSS!

"I've been craving kung pow chicken for like days!"Lily said as we looked at the menu.

"Yeah seriously when I sleep I think I saw Chow Mein."I laughed as we both waited for our turn.

"_Want to be a famous singer?"_

I stopped and looked up at the t.v the mall had. I knew these ads were phoney but whenever famous and singer

were in the same sentence consider me listening.

"Yeah!"I answered.

"Miley.."Lily said before I shhh-ed her.

"_Well now's your chance Hollywood Records would like to give you a chance ti become a star. December 30th come and join_

_us in Los Angeles at paramount studio's as we have a walk in..to see if you have the stuff. Remember the best of the best 11:00am get there early."_

My heart was beating so fast. I couldn't wait I had always wanted to be a famous singer! This could be my golden opportunity!

"Lily we have to go!" I begged her.

"Isn't that the same record company Nick,Kevin, and Joe have an auidtion for?" Lily asked.

"Yes,maybe, I don't know, Lily, let's go! We have to!" I said excitedly.

"For once Truscott is on the right track."

I felt a vein burst in my head. The only voice that could ruin my day.

"What do you mean Amber?"I asked as I saw the two stupid ditzy girls approach us.

"Didn't you hear? The best of the best, meaning perfect, good singers...may I go on?" Amber asked.

"Yeah and like Amber is all of those."Ashley said like an little puppy.

"Well it so happens that Miley has an amazing voice and she can do it!" Lily said as she defended me.

"Is that right?"Amber asked.

"So right!" I said as I felt the fury rage inside of me.

Amber and Ashley laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked annoyed of thier laughter.

"Well even if she has a good voice which i doubt, she isn't the best of the best." Amber said snobbishly.

"She is better than best!" Lily said angrily.

"Ha, look in magazines the most popular stars are two things, pretty and skinny. They are alwats exercising and on diets. Look where you two fatasses are, in line for panda expresss like one meal is almost 2,000 calories, how do you expect to impress a Hollywood Record producer when Miley gained at least 5 to 10 pounds durring this vacation?" Amber asked.

"Talk about a load."Ashley said as they both giggled.

This was different. Usually when Amber and Ashley said something like this to me and Lily I would ignore it but my heart feels like it dropped down to the floor. My cheeks are getting warmer and I think my eyes are starting to get watery. It was true how in the hell was I going to impress this agent if I gained so much weight?

"Oh shut up Amber your right you did loose weight? So Ashley has Amber been eating less or throwing up more?"Lily shot

back at them.

"Eating less silly.."Ashley smiled as she turned to Amber who had a furious look on her face.

"Ashley!"Amber shouted. Ashley squeaked as they walked away leaving Lily laughing.

"Oh man Miley did you see the look on thier faces?"Lily asked.

"Yeah."I said trying to smile. I don't know why even though Amber and Ashley got humiliated I couldn't scratch off the fact of what Amber said had I really gained that much weight? I mean it was Holiday season I do know that but...

"Miley!" Lily said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Lily who pointed to the Panda Express register we were next.

"Oh you order first i'm still deciding."I said.

"Sure thing." Lily smiled.

I looked at all the food and it did look appealing but the only thing I could see was calories and I looked at my stomach. It used to be compleetely flat but now there was a little bump....how could I let this happen? How long have I been like this? Did Lily know about this? Did Joe?

"Milez!" Lily shouted again.

"Huh?"I asked.

"Your turn to order."Lily said a little irrated at my day dreaming. I smiled and looked at the food.

"You know what it's okay, I just want a side order of white rice."I said as the guy smiled and began to get my food.

"Um did my best friend justget kidnapped by an alien or did you just order the plainest thing on the menu?"Lily asked.

"No Lil i'm not an alien, i'm just not that hungry."I answered.

Lily stood quiet for a moment and then a worried look plastered on her face.

"What?"I asked prepared for what was to come.

"Did Amber and Ashley's comment really get to you?"She asked me. For some strange reason I began to get nervous. I mean I wouldn;t lie to her I would say yeah it did get to me.

"No, are you kidding. I'm just angrier than Aunt Dolly when she figured out Mamaw had tooken her nail polish." I lied. _Why the hell am I lying to my best friend? _

"Okay." Lily said as we went to go sit down and eat.

Later that night.

What a better way to end a bad day than sitting on the couch right next to Joe Gray? We were watching the invasion and Joe was laughing at all the scary parts. Lily of course got annoyed however I found it very cute.

"Well that movie was awesome besides a certain someone laughing at all the wrong parts."Lily said to Nick but it was directed at Joe.

"Yeah I wonder who that certain somone was?"Joe said sarcastically. Nick cocked his eyebrow at me and I did too they were gunna have another one of thier play fights again, though it may sound weird it made me a little jealous.

"Well it looks like we have to go Joe." Nick said.

Joe then gave a sly smile at Lily,"Awe I was thinking we could watch another movie."

Lily got frurstaed nd threw a pillow at his face.

"Hey!"Joe laughed as he threw it back at her.

"Okay, that's enough."Nick said standing inbetween the two.

Joe smirked and stuck his tounge out at Lily.

Lily's mouth opened and before she could say anything Nick saved the day.

"Lily let me walk you home."Nick said to her making her cheeks flush a little bright pink.

"Yeah you do that who knows she could get lost."Joe teased.

"Joe stop acting like a two year old, and since you decided to act immature tonight you have to help me clean up."I said with an evil look on my face.

"Awh, fine."Joe said in defeat as Nick and Lily were already on thier way to the door.

"Night Miles, Joe!"Lily said before opening the door.

"Bye Miley, see you at home."Nick said goodbye as he closed the door.

"They so like each other."We both said at the same time. My heart began to beat faster as he actually was doing a good job cleaning.

"Yeah I mean I think they make a good match."Joe said as he picked up some pop corn.

"Why so?"I asked cointinuing the conversation.

"Well Nick like girls who can keep up and we both know Lily is a fire cracker, always playing sports, Nick likes that, no wonder she never gains a pound."Joe said.

.

.

My heart stopped. Joe thought Lily was skinny. Did he still like her? Did he think _I_ was skinny?

"Yeah I mean how many other girls can eat all they want and not gain a thing?"I laughed. He had to say me! I mean if he didn't say me then that means Amber was right...Oh no why does this bother me so much?

"Yeah Lily is one of the only ones I know."Joe said casually as he finished cleaning up.

At that moment I felt my cheeks burn so hot and my jaw hurt a little bit and I felt my eyes get watery I quickly wiped my tears aaway and tried to calm down. I never got so emotional before.

"Mi?"Joe asked after my silence.

"Sorry about that." I yawned, hoping that would cover up why I had teary eyes.

"It's okay. You okay you seem a little...off today."Joe said as he began to walk towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine."I lied. Joe then stood in front of me and smiled." Okay i'll take your lie tonight since you're tired

but next time I won't let you off so easy."

I smiled and looked up at him."Okay."

We stood there for about 30 seconds until he looked at the door.

"I better go home now."Joe said to me.

"Yeah totally, I should go to bed, long day."I covered up.

"Bye."Joe said softly as he walked towards the door. He waved at me one more time before closing it.

After I went up to my room and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. Maybe I check my myspace page before I go to

bed to get me sleepy.

I quickly got up and logged online a couple of my friends were on. Oliver was on, he was down in Florida visiting family.

I wanted to leave him a comment but I saw that Amber was one of his friends. I clicked on her page and viewed her picutres. I never really noticed how skinny she was. I quickly left her page because everytime I saw a skinny girl my stomach felt uneasy.

There had to be a fast way to loose weight...but what could it be?

I then typed in : Google.

Thank god for google. I then searched. Loose lots of weight fast. Plain and simple. But it gave me nothing but

advertisments for stupid diet pills. This was hopeless. Well one more try wouldn't hurt.

I then typed in: How do girls loose weight fast.

My eyes began to pop open as I read anorexia all ont he page.

I knew about eating disorders and I did want to loose weight but not be anorexic.

I opened a website and began to read.

A girl lose 5 pounds in a week, one 7 another had dropped 20 pounds in 2 months...

My heart had began racing faster.

Maybe I could just take some tips from these websites...I mean it's not liek I wouldloose control like these other girls.

I'm Miley. I'm not anorexic. I looked at a couple of things I would need to do. Get a diet diary, check the scale twice a day, work out a lot. This seemed normal I mean it's just a diet...

I printed some things and hid them in a book. It was 11:30 and I didn't have school. I knew I was way too excited to sleep.

I got an empty notebook a had and wrote on the inside of the cover.

Miley's Diet Diary

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I promise more fluff and more disorder in the next chapter.**

**btw this story is partly based on my experience....so some of the things i'll write in here is what i went thorugh and am going through I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2:Everything I'm Not

**disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sadly and this fic is legal!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: **everything i'm not.**

I woke up and looked at the Calander. Today was the 17th of December which gave me less than two weeks to loose 5 pounds. I took a deep breath because I knew inside what I had to do today. I knew I would have to check the scale. Inside my body was going crazy I have never been this, freaked out about going on a scale before, then again I never spent half the night making a diary before.

I looked at the clock and it was around 9:27am. I stretched and walked over to the bathroom.

"Duh."I mentally slapped myself. In one of the websites I checked out it said that I had to pee before weighing myself in the morning. I then heard my phone ring.._Lily._

Then again Lily always calls, and can't a girl pee in peace? I looked at the bathroom and stared at the scale. It never looked that intimidating before..._c'mon Miley! Toughin up what's the worst it can say?  
_"Great talking to myself?"I asked the empty bathroom and I stood in front of the scale and took a deep breath. I stepped on the scale and closed my eyes when I heard it beep. I opened it and my eyes popped open.

**132**

"WHAT?!" I screamed out really loud. I quickly felt as if I was going to cry. My body became panicky. I began to pace back and forth in the bathroom. What was I going to do? How could it be possible for me to have gained that much weight? I mean I know I have been eating? But Lily has too? How is it? Why does? How come?

My head was officially out of sync. I was 5'5 and I weighed 132. I didn't even know it was possible for me to get to 132. I didn't look 132? Did people see me as 132? Could they tell I was 132. The number was spinning in my head as I began to look like a crazy person. I was dumbfounded and apart of me wanted to rip the scale off from the ground and throw it out the window...was I too late to be saved? I rushed over to the computer and began to type in : Anorexia tips.

**Knock Knock.**

My whole body jumped and I felt my heart go straight to my butt. I turned towards the door and realized I had tears in my eyes.I cleared my throat.

"Yeah?"I asked as I wiped my tears away and minimized what I was doing on the computer.

"Miles? You okay?" I heard my daddy ask.

"Yeah daddy it was just a spider, don't worry I smashed it." I answered back.

"You sure?"Daddy asked me again.

"Yes." I shouted back as I felt my heart go back to it's steady beat.

"Alright well breakfeast is gunna be ready in a couple of minutes so come down now please. I invited Lily over." My dad said before going back downstairs.

For some strange reason when he said he invited Lily over a little pang of annoyance hit me. I wanted to be alone today to figure out what I was going to do, knowing Lily she wanted to go shopping for Nick, or to go hang out with him and Kevin not that I minded it;s just that I couldn't have Joe see me like this. I couldn't have him see me like this at all. I glanced over at my cell phone and saw the text I ignored earlier from Lily.

**Miley!! I so have stuff to tell u! Im going over hopefully ur dad is cookin sum in moon 2 eat! c u inabit!**

I groaned and rolled on my bed possibly thinking of all the fatty foods my daddy could be making. For sure pancakes, which isn;t that bad, with bacon,eggs, sausages,ham,grilled cheese....wait why is my mouth getting watery those foods are bad..hello?!

I looked over and grabbed my Diet Diary and began to write.

_I have no idea what to do or what to think. My mind is going crazy and I don't know why. I'm still the same sane Miley except more confused than ever before. How is it possible for something to make me so...emotional?_

"MILES! LILY IS HERE AND BREAKFEAST IS READY." My daddy shouted from downstairs.

"Alright!"I shouted back. I took a deep breath and began to walk downstairs. I had to eat healthy which meant I could have some toast with jelly and a bacon with a tiny bit of egg. With a tall glass of orange juice. I could do this.

I walked downstairs when I smashed into somone.

"Ouch! Jackson!"I groaned.

"Jackson?"

My eyes popped open when I saw Joe Gray standing in front of me with a cute little smirk on his face.  
"Daddy didn't say you were coming."I said feeling nervous.  
"Did he have to?"Joe asked me as I struggled for an answer.

"I-"  
"C'mon let's go get some food, i'm starved."Joe said as he went behind me and pushed me to go faster to the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and as expected Nick was there too and Lily was eating way too fast;sign for she is nervous.

"Finally."Jackson said as he poured in milk in his cereal bowl.  
"Very funny."I shot back as I took my seat next to Lily and...AHHHH besides Joe. All of a sudden my hunger grew from this tiny kitty to this huge Lion.  
"Sweet Niblets!"I hissed to myself.

"What?"Lily asked me.

"No nothing continue...uh eating don't forget to swallow."I said as I tried to look at Lily pulverizing everything in sight.

Nick laughed,"Wow seriously where does it all go?"

"Beats me but i'm glad it goes somewhere." Lily smiled and bearly noticed Nick was talking to her, and on cue began to cough.

Nick then patted her back as Lily's coughing ceased I tried not to laugh at Lily's blushing face, but Joe beat me to the punch.

"Classic."Joe laughed.

"Huh?"Nick asked confused.

"Nothing fro-bro and eat yo' pancake."Joe said as he stuffed egg in his mouth. I laughed at this and suddenly began looking at everyone's eating habbits. It was sick it seemed everyone was just stuffing thier faces...just throwing all those calories in thier mouths. I looked down at all the food my daddy served me, this was way too much. I began cutting my pancake into small pieces, I read when you do that and eat slowly you get full faster. So I mean I don't wanna be hungry and eat something more later. I didn't realize how quiet I was until someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Joe Jonas looking at me with concern.

"A lot on your mind?" Joe asked me.

"A truckload."I answered as I dipped my pancake piece into the syrup and chewed.

"Lily was telling us how you wanted to audition for the Hollywood Record contest."Joe said to me.

"Well yeah I mean I do. It's the same one you guys are going to audition for right?" I asked him.

"Yeah kinda neat huh? Maybe one day instead of playing at fair's and small gigs we will be famous and imagine opening up for a nationwide tour?" Joe asked excited.

"Yeah and then it will be me Miss Miley Stewart singing in front of thousands of people and I'll be famous like you guys." I said as I thought about the dream.

"Yeah and we will be famous friends and get caught by the paparazzi and our names in lights." Joe added to our interesting conversation.

"Wow, to think we might be close to getting there."I said as I thought about it.

"Miles, your pretty,talented, and a wonderful girl...I know you'll get there."Joe said to me as we continued eating.

"Thanks."I smiled at him. Joe grinned before going back to eating his food. I sat there and imagined it...I had to make my dream come true, I had to be famous....I had to impress Joe and make him proud...I just had to.

* * *

4 hours later Malibu Mall

I couldn't stop thinking about breakfeast. I had eaten a toast with jelly,eggs,and three pieces of bacon. I felt as if it were stuck in my stomach forever and no matter what I did it wasn't going to leave.

As we all walked in the mall I kept on looking at the skinny girls around us. Thier tiny legs, thier small hips, thier colar bones popping out. Shouldn't I be like that?Shouldn't I be looking like them? I wanted to leave so I could go home and exercise before I ate dinner the only thing that was keeping me here was Joe. Why did he have such a grasp over me.

He looked extra cute wearing his tight dark blue jeans with a grey right muscle shirt and his leather jacket, not to mention he wore his little grey bennie on which made him look so irristable...

"Salted?"

I looked up to see Joe staring at me.

"What?"I asked him.

"Yeah I want a pretzel, and I was asking if you wanted it salted or unsalted."Joe said as we were walking towards the Pretzel stand.

"No it's fine, i'm not hungry." I said as my mouth watered inside. Joe bought his pretzel and took a huge bite the smell of it made my stomach growl.

"Want a bite?"Joe asked as he licked his lips. What's better than a sexy Joe Gray licking his lips offering a bite? Uh Nothing.

"I'm fine."I smiled as we started walking. Nick and Lily were walking ahead laughing about who knows what.

"Nick bought Lily something."Joe said as he took another bite.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yeah, can't tell you what though."Joe smiled as he winked at me. I felt my cheeks blush but I looked down.

"What?"Joe asked.

"Nothing, it's just I don't know the whole christmas love thing is so romantic."I said. Joe cocked his brow and smiled.

"I agree with you. I can't wait till you see the present I got you." Joe said.

My heart fluttered."You got my gift already?"I asked.

"Yeah of course."Joe said as he finished up his pretzel.

"Well I feel dumb, I haven't gotten yours." I said to him. He looked at me sadly and looked down.

I felt liek the single most horrible person in the world I opened my mouth to appologize when he smiled and looked up.

"Geez Mi you swear that I care about a present."Joe laughed.

I pushed him and he grabbed me and pulled me close to him, we were both laughing and it felt so good for him to embrace me that close. Suddenly the laughing stopped...I looked up at him and he looked down at me. My heart stopped yet at the same time beated the fastest it's ever beaten, I felt beauitful in his arms, happy, accepted,me...

"I still need to get you one."I whispered to him considering we were so close.

"What if I tell you what I wanted."Joe said shyly to me.

I smile crept on my face,"What is it that you want?"

"All you need to do is..."With that Joe closed his eyes and I closed mine leaning in.

"Joe!"

We both jumped as pushed each other away to the sound of Nick's voice. He was bright red and so was I.

"You gotta see something."Nick said as Lily stood behind him.

* * *

I wasn't angry as she joined us for the rest of our mall trip. I wasn't angry when she came down to my house. I wasn't angry when my dad said she was as polite as Aunt Dolly was at church. I wasn't angry when Jackson called her hot.I wasn't angry that Lily thought she was awesome for liking sports,or that Nick liked her for her musical talent. I also certainly wasn't angry as Joe sat next to her talking to her about music.

"So yeah I moved here about a week ago but my family bearly came today to finalize packing."She explained.

"It's so awesome to see you again."Joe said as she smiled.

"Miley Joe told me a lot about you is it true you want to be a famous singer?"Demi asked me.

"Yeah it's true."I tried my hardest to smile at her.

"That's amazing. I've just play at coffee shops here and there, I also love acting too."Demi told me.

"That's really...great."I smiled at her. The one thing that was bothering me the most was her, her body figure. She was 5'2 and she was so tiny. Her legs were small and thin, her somtach was small her body was almost fairy like. I was jealous and all the instruments she played she was everything i'm not.

"Well you guys dinner is ready, I made lemon chicken with mashed potatoes and ceasar salad."Daddy announced.

Everyone got up, I was hungry and haven't eaten since breakfeast, and lemon chicken was certainly healthy. I made my way and sat between Lily and Joe then of course Demi sat on the other side of Joe. I carefully watched as everyone served themselves some food but I paid attention to Demi's choices. She got a normal serving of salad and helped herself to some diet coke. She smiled as she started eating, why didn't she get any of the chicken and mashed potatoes? She then got two spoonful's of mashed poatoes and put it on her plate. She then took a breath and began to eat. Like word vomit I couldn't help but blurt.

"Aren't you going to get some chicken?"I asked.

Demi smiled,"Well I don't really eat meat that much but geez your salad looks the best."

"Thanks Demi."My daddy smiled.

"Well you're really missing out, this lemon chicken is good."Jackson said to my disgust,mouth full of chicken.

"Yeah I'm mostly a vegetable person, I know weird right?"Demi laughed.

"No don't worry we all have our favorites."Lily commented.

_Is that how Demi is so skinny? She doesn't eat meat?But the lemon looks sooo goood._

I looked at the chicken on my plate and was so hungry I wanted to deviore the chicken on my plate but I also wanted to loose weight and I'd rather skip out on some chicken than gain an extra pound. I started eating my salad and then moved on to the mashed potatoes. I was really enjoying it, and I guess as dinner went on and making jokes with Nick,Lily,and Joe I ate my whole serving of mashed potatoes...not what I really planned.

After dinner The Gray's and Demi had left so she could talk to Denise and Paul Gray i'm guessing they are all close or something,

I sat on the couch and opened my diet diary.

Okay i ate a toast,two eggs,three bacons,2 scoops of mashed potatoes and a salad. How many calories was that?

I heard Lily come and I quickly hid my diary.

"Hey Mi, i'm beat."Lily smiled as she sat next to me.

"Yeah me too...hey Lil's do you mind going home today I kinda just wanna sleep."I told Lily.

"Um yeah sure no problem, you okay Mi?"Lily asked.

"I'm fine it's just that i'm kinda well tired and I have a headache."I said to her quickly.

"Okay but Miley don't worry Joe doesn't like Demi."Lily said getting up.

"Who said that I cared?"I asked looking as Lily walked towards the door.

"Alright....just saying."Lily laughed before walking out.

Was I that obvious? Well right now I didn't care all I cared about was running on the beach. I went upstairs and put on my running clothes. I quickly saw my computer and decided to look at the websites for pro-ana. A word I learned last night, it made it easier to find the sites I was looking for. Suddenly I went on to this site that had bolded BMI calculator.

"Are you obese?Overweight?Normal?Underweight?or Anorexic?"I read aloud.I clicked on it and it asked for my height and weight.

"Okay i'm 5'5 and 132 pounds." I hated typing that number,"Calculate." In a second i got 22 was my bmi..I was in the normal catagory which was 18.4-24.9. I wanted to be 18.5 that sounded almost underweight but still normal. 22 was too big of a number. Suddenly I felt inside me the urge to run a mile, or 10. I minimized the window and shouted to my daddy.

"Taking a run be back in 30 minutes!"

"Kay bud!"He shouted back.

I went outside in the cold and felt the cold slap my skin. My lungs quickly felt like fire and every step I took became harder than the next one ,the only thing I could think of was getting that audition,making Joe proud,being skinnier than Demi, and loosing weight.

* * *

**So thanks and I hope you enjoyed the little MOE fluff but yeah don't worry this is going to end up a Moe story and even though I get little reviews I dont**

**care I have been dying to type this story and now that I am comfortable with adding my life into it I can finish it. So thanks so much and if your gunna favor this please review it first. Thanks.**

**^_^**


End file.
